Stars
by mcmonts
Summary: After saving Draco of Azkaban, they become more than friends and Harry's mistake ruins everything, but Draco's memories of nights full of stars with Harry may be the ones that made him forgive what he has done.


**Stars**

"_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things that you do."__**  
><strong>_**-Yellow**

If you were in Hogwarts you could clearly see from a distant part of the Black Lake how Draco Malfoy was crying while sitting in the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars. It's unbelievable right? But it's even more astonishing the fact that he was crying for Harry Potter. Incredible but not impossible, they say time changes things and it sure does. It has been 9 months since they began their 8th year. It has been a year and a month since the Dark Lord was defeated.

And it has been 10 months since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had made a truce.

With tears in his eyes, while looking at the stars, Draco suddenly had a flashback; he never liked those things, except when they were about Harry. But now he hated them even more.

And it was actually one of the best memories he had about him. But this time it was different, it was like he got back into time and was living everything again.

He remembered that night looking at the stars, that stupid owl walking in his face, that letter, and those longing moments waiting to see Potter, and wanting to know the reason why it seemed that his mind couldn't get over the fact that Potter wanted to meet him.

He remembered that special day when Harry gave Draco his wand back. The day that Draco apologized for everything he did. The day that Draco confessed he felt sorry of what he became because of his father's decisions and the path he had to choose for the sake of his mother. That day was the second time in Harry's life seeing Draco, not Malfoy, he saw him vulnerable, saw him fall apart, and saw him cry. He saw a Draco -which he was sure- no one has ever seen. That was the day they realized there was nothing more in the middle of what could become a friendship between Potter and Malfoy, of course it sounded like the most mental thing ever, but now it seemed like nothing compared to what they have lived together.

**10 months ago**

_Draco Malfoy was relaxing at Malfoy Manor's garden, lying on the grass and looking at the stars that adorned the sky. He loved those stars, the brightness of them always made him remember that person he couldn't live without, but he couldn't live with him either. And it seemed like he invoked that person because a really odd snowy white owl appeared twitting beside his face, so he assumed that the message attached was directed to him. An odd owl, but Draco still recognized it; he couldn't forget the owl that gave him messages about his trial every week. _

_It was Harry Potter's bloody owl. And what was that thing doing here anyway? The trial was already over._

_And it seemed like that animal read his thoughts because when he thought 'bloody owl' it began walking over his face._

"_STUPID OWL, GET DOWN!" Draco screamed annoyed._

_With an offended face the owl got down and offered its leg so Draco could grab the message. Confused, Draco untied the lace and opened the little note. The owl stayed in his place, so that meant Potter was expecting an answer._

Malfoy

I hope that everything is fine and that you're giving good use to your freedom. If you could tell Mrs. Malfoy that I would like to meet her in about a week to talk about the last points of her trial and if she could please contact me, I would thank you a lot.

I sent this letter not only because of that but I would like to meet you now that the trial is over, I would like to talk to you and give you something of yours that I've been keeping for a while.

The owl will stay there until you give a response; I suppose you already noticed that.

I was thinking you could come to my place, any day or time you're free is okay.

- Potter

_Draco noticed that was the largest letter Potter ever wrote to him, so he decided he should agree with meeting him, after all, he wanted to know what was the thing that belonged to Draco and why Potter had it. And Potter really wanted to see him, telling him any hour or day is fine was something rather impressive._

Potter

I will tell my mother that you request to meet her and to contact you. And yes, I'm giving good use to my freedom, brat.

And, well yes, I suppose we could meet, after all, I haven't thanked you properly for your help. I'm free tomorrow; would it be alright if I meet you at four o'clock?

Tell me if that's okay and where do you live.

See you soon

- Draco

"_Well, I hope this goes well" Draco said while attaching the note to the owl and seeing it flying away until it became out of view._

**Present Time**

"Draco…" Harry said with a concerned voice while opening the door, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Here" Draco replied still looking at the stars.

"I- I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but I didn't want to see her like that before we leave Hogwarts, and you know that some of the things I said are lies I only wanted her to feel better, but never hurt you, if I knew I would have just shut up but please, forgive me I'm really sorry- really sorry Draco" He said, and he was sobbing, but Draco couldn't see that because Harry had his sight attached to floor, and Draco was still looking away.

Draco didn't made a noise for a while, or moved his sight or body and after some minutes Harry began trembling, nervous that Draco might leave him, he couldn't leave him, he just couldn't and just thinking about that, and all that nervousness, quietness and tension that surrounded them, made Harry cry.

Draco began walking to the door and that's when Harry fell to his knees, he didn't want Draco to see him like that, but at the end, not wanting Draco to leave him made him lose his pride and he preferred to be in the floor, begging, that not seeing him anymore. Draco turned the doorknob before catching a last glimpse at Harry.

**10 months ago**

_The next day Draco woke up early, why did he woke up early? Just then, a tapping on the window answered his question._

"_Stupid bloody owl" Draco said while walking to the window and opening it._

_When he grabbed the note the owl quickly flew away. No response then._

Malfoy

Today is perfect, I expect you at four.

You can use the Floo network. Grimmauld Place #12

- Potter

"_So he doesn't live with his relatives anymore, great, I wasn't going to get close to that stupid muggles" Draco thought while walking to the bathroom, it was already ten o'clock, he might do some things before going with Potter._

_Five and a half hours later Draco was ready to go, but he didn't want to look like he was desperate to meet Potter, because he wasn't, right? But exactly at four o'clock he stepped into the fireplace "Grimmauld Place number twelve!" _

_He felt the usual movement of being sucked down a giant drain for some seconds and then he was standing in the stone fireplace of a really dark house that seemed like it had no light or windows._

_But like a star Potter appeared shining in there, but it wasn't him, it was the light that came from his wand. But, was that his wand?_

_It was a 10 inches hawthorn wand. It was Malfoy's wand._

"_Well, now I know what you had that was mine" Draco said while following Potter into a door._

"_Yeah, though you would notice by seeing it" Potter said while giving Draco his wand._

_A wand that Draco hadn't hold for more than a year, he began checking it, looking for something different, but everything was the same. Except for the feeling he had by touching it, it was nothing like touching his mother's wand, he could feel more magic and power rushing through his veins, and that feeling didn't made him realize that he was following Potter around the house._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Out of that room, sorry you had to appear in the dimmest place of the house, but the network always sends the guests here"_

"_That's okay" was the only thing Draco said, still mesmerized by having his wand back._

_When they finally reached a small living room Draco decided to talk._

"_I've never said something like this, but I guess there's always a first time; thank you, for your help, for saving me, for saving everyone, for this and just- everything. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done those things to you at Hogwarts, I wasn't in my right mind, but you tend to go mental when a powerful dark wizard and his pet starts to live in your home" Harry chuckled a little at that last words_

"_But- I'm sorry; I only wanted to have a real family…" Draco said and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. But Malfoys never cried in public._

_Well, except for this time._

"_You don't have to say you're sorry, we all make mistakes, right?" Those were the only words Harry said before closing the space between them with an embrace._

_Draco didn't know what to do, but everything about that hug felt familiar, like he had imagined it for years, like he belonged there, like his body was like a puzzle piece finally finding the other one, like his scent was the most usual thing he smelled, like it was just meant to be. And without knowing he just accepted Harry and hugged him back still having tears in his eyes_

_And Harry didn't know anything except that he wanted to make Draco happy, in eight years of knowing each other he never saw him smile, except for the usual smirks offending him, but he wanted to make sure to see him smile at least once and to know that he was the reason behind that happiness._

**Present Time**

But the most incredible thing was that instead of walking out of that door Draco closed it and walked back to Harry falling to the floor with him.

Draco grabbed Harry's chin and slowly lifted his head while caressing Harry's hand with his free one.

And those where the last words Harry expected, but he still received them.

"What did you felt the time you saw me crying on Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know, I just had to protect you, I couldn't bear see you cry and I had to make you happy" Harry answered after hesitating for some moments, trying to remember that memory that seemed like ages ago.

"I can't stand seeing you cry either, I would forgive you everything just so you can stay with me. I forgive you and I could forgive you a million times more for a thousand more years, I can't live without you and no matter what happens I believe you, I know you wanted to help her, you don't have to apologize. You don't have to say sorry, we all make mistakes, right?" Draco said using the same words that Harry said to him months ago.

And Harry happily accepted Draco's embrace before giving him a kiss that felt like their first, they felt their magic rushing through their veins, and they just couldn't break apart, they couldn't leave each other's arms, air was nothing to them, they just needed each other

**10 months ago**

"_I'm sorry- I shouldn't have done that" Draco said while getting away from Harry, touching him just… wasn't supposed to happen. At least for everyone else, but it felt so right for him, for both of them, it felt so meant to be that just a hug wasn't enough._

"_I already told you, don't say sorry, it may have been seven years since I met you, but it has been a couple of weeks since I really know you, I know the boy that only wanted to protect his family, that didn't care about blood purity but to be accepted by his own father, that didn't want to kill but to save her mother and I know a person that nobody has ever seen, it-it may be too early but…" Harry said, but couldn't finish, there were a lot of words he wanted to say, but some were to strong and others meant nothing compared to what he felt._

"_Since I truly know you I can't imagine what I would do without you" Draco finished, it was just what Harry meant to say, the exact words, and that's when he knew the feeling was mutual, that they were just meant to be._

_And a hug wasn't enough for them, a kiss was just the right thing, a tender, careful kiss that was more like a caress, something they had never given or taken, an unique kiss that seemed like was made for them, only for them. A kiss where they gave their soul to each other._

_And that night they fell asleep together seeing the stars, the stars that shined because of them, of their eyes, their bodies, their lips, their hair, just them, they stars shined only because of Harry, of Draco._

_That night they dreamed for the first time, not nightmares, not wars, not cupboards, not snakes. Just of happiness and each other._

**Present Time**

"Stupid Potter, I still don't know what to do without you" Draco said after breaking their long-lasting kiss.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to think about that" Harry answered with a smile on his face before giving him another kiss, a kiss that was more passionate that any others.

"Do you know I always remember you when I see the stars?" Draco said, breaking the kiss and remembering all those nights dreaming of him.

"Why?" Harry asked

"I think they shine for you and everything that you do" Draco answered before giving him a kiss that led them to their most happy night.

A night full of love, a night full of stars.


End file.
